


Midtown's Decathlon Team Takes a Trip to Stark Tower (Or, Harley and Peter just wanted to sleep)

by madam3_p0ptart



Series: The Chronicles of Stark [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Big Brother Harley Keener, Flash Thompson Needs a Hug, Flash Thompson Redemption, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Harley Keener's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Minor Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Ned Leeds Needs a Hug, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Happy Hogan, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Ned Leeds, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncle Happy Hogan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam3_p0ptart/pseuds/madam3_p0ptart
Summary: The mandatory Peter Parker (+ Harley Keener) Field Trip Fic.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Harley Keener, Happy Hogan & Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Flash Thompson, Harley Keener & Ned Leeds, Harley Keener & Pepper Potts, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Flash Thompson, Michelle Jones & Harley Keener, Michelle Jones & Harley Keener & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Flash Thompson, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Chronicles of Stark [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063613
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Decathlon Team is gifted with a School Trip- to where is a "surprise," according to Mr. Morita. Peter and Harley can't help but wonder to where exactly as they are being driven to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will probably be short by the way!!

“You don't need Peter Tingle to have a gut feeling,” Harley stated seriously, eyebrows scrunched in anticipation as the car came to a stop at a red light.

Peter stared at the screen that divided them from Happy and rolled his eyes, fiddling with his fingers nervously. “Do you _have_ to call it that?”

“It's just too good to pass up.”

The younger sighed, “It's not my Spidey-Sense,” he said, “It's just like this pit in the bottom of my stomach..”

Harley patted his brother's shoulder with a convincing smile, “Hopefully it's not too bad.” He murmured, pulling out the Messages app on his Starkphone. 

“Anything from Flash?” Peter inquired, staring over Harley's shoulder. “His mom's on the school board, you know.”

Harley let out a sigh, pocketing his phone once again. “He couldn't convince her to tell him anything, apparently.” He rubbed the back of his neck- a nervous trait he had inherited from his father. “Guess we'll have to find out where this field trip is with the rest of the Decathlon Team.”

Peter groaned.

Happy parked the car a few blocks away from Midtown, and as the pair walked, Peter couldn't help but break the growing silence. 

“Do you think- err, maybe..”

Harley clued in quickly, “No. Absolutely not,” he huffed. “He would tell us.”

“No,” Peter answered, “He wouldn't.”

“Mom would.. right?”

The two exchanged a glance and promptly burst into laughter. 

“It's just the anxiety, probably.” Harley shrugged, gripping the strap of his backpack and running a hand through his light brown locks. “Your Peter Tingle isn't going off, is it?”

Peter shook his head, “We're probably just worrying for nothing.”

“Yes,” Harley agreed, as they approached the school gates. “Nothing.”


	2. Peter and Harley find out good luck does NOT run in their genes

Peter sat with Ned on the bus, MJ and Betty sat in front of the two, discussing women in powerful positions. Harley opted to sit in the back with Flash, the two talking animatedly about some English assignment the Juniors had gotten. 

Most upperclassmen in the Decathlon sat in the back, Peter and Ned, being Freshmen, had decided to sit near the middle.

“Where do you think we're going?” Ned asked curiously, his eyes scanning the window for any familiar routes. “I hope it's exciting!”

Peter chuckled at his best friend's antics before following him to stare out the window at the busy streets- they passed the ice cream shop Happy took him and his siblings to once, the diner he and Harley frequented on Saturday mornings when their parents were busy, the bakery that the two sometimes got breakfast from because Harley fancied the girl who's shift ended right when they would leave and she'd often accidentally walk with them.. and.. a light went off in Peter's head.

Uttering out a string of colorful language that had ned staring at him weirdly, he reached for his phone and pulled up his messages with Harley.

Harley had been playfully arguing with Flash about something when his phone went off.

_shit_

_shit_

_fuck_

_dude_

**??**

**what**

_i figured it out_

_the field trip, i mean_

**.**

**spit it out spider boy**

_the tower_

_we're going to the tower_

**you're gonna have to be more specific than that parker**

**wait**

**OUR tower??**

_yEs_

**oh**

**fuck**

The two locked eyes, and Peter groaned, putting his head in his hands, but before either of the Starks present had time to dwell, the bus came to a skidding stop. His classmates stated awestruck at the building most of them probably passed when they went to school like they had been seeing it for the first time. Peter opted to keep his face buried in his palms.

“Here we are kids,” came Mr. Harrington's grinning voice, so excited Peter wanted to groan again. “Stark Tower!”


End file.
